No Religion
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Perbedaan mereka mencolok sekali. Kepercayaan bahkan keluarga akhirnya menjadi pilihan terakhir. Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan, kisah cinta AU RanGin. With, HalibelAizen, RetsuUnohana and Hitsu-Gaya. 4 BVF 2 bulan Mei Opposite Crush. Mind to RnR?


Seorang wanita tampak sujud berdoa di depan sebuah meja altar. Pandangannya menghadap ke arah salib di atas altar tersebut. Tangannya dilipatkannya di atas dada. Beberapa kali ia tutup matanya sebentar, lalu dibukakannya bersamaan dengan tetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Ia berdoa.

Suaranya tak terdengar. Namun, dalam benak wanita itu, ia berteriak mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya. Satu keyakinannya berbuat demikian, bahwa Tuhannya itu akan mendengarkan suara lolongan hatinya, meski tak ada manusia yang mampu mendengar dan mengerti.

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

**RJG Presents :**

**NO RELIGION**

**4 BVF 2 on May :**

**_Opposite Crush_**

**_Warning :_**

**_OOC (sure), typo (s), so mess around~_**

"Apa arti semuanya ini?" tanya wanita itu pada kekasihnya. Nada bicaranya sungguh tak biasa―sedikit menggambarkan keterkejutan.

Pria rambut perak itu hanya tersenyum. Ia senderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman di mana mereka duduk. Ia memandang langit. Dalam hati pria itu, senandung merdu kegembiraan tengah berputar.

"Kau … benar-benar akan menikahiku, Gin?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar luluh. Wanita itu tampak gembira, meski tangis itu menetes juga. Ya, bagaimana pun belum sempat terbayangkan oleh wanita itu, kekasihnya akan benar-benar melamarnya. Selama ini, mimpinya hanya sekedar mimpi tanpa pengharapan lebih.

"Itu yang baru saja kukatakan, kan?" timpal pria itu. "Ichimaru Gin akan menikahi Rangiku Matsumoto, itu yang sedang diteriakkan cincin yang kaukenakan, Ran-_chan_!" katanya lagi dengan nada menggoda. Pria itu terus menatapi iris coklat kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai menggenggam sekaligus meremas jari-jari tangan Rangiku.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin mengenai hal yang satu itu? Kau bahkan belum menemui Ibu Retsu," kembali, nada kekhawatiran terdengar di sana.

"Akan. Tenang saja Ran, sayang, aku akan menemui ibu pantimu itu." Senyum Gin sangat menenangkan hati Rangiku—untuk saat ini.

Di tengah mesranya dua sejoli di Taman Karakura, terdengar suara pukulan bas kulit yang bergema dengan membranfonik. Tanda yang khas untuk mengingatkan umat satu agama untuk kembali melakukan ibadatnya.

Kini beberapa orang melewati taman itu untuk segera pergi ke gedung bulan bintang yang berada di arah selatan taman Gin dan Rangiku berada.

Gin juga berdiri dan berniat pergi. Ia kenakan topi bulat warna hitam yang sangat identik dengan keyakinannya itu. "Aku pergi sebentar. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Rangiku hanya mengangguk.

Gin pun pergi. Rangiku menggantikan Gin memandang langit. Tangan kanannya ia angkat sehingga terpampanglah cincin perak dari sang kekasih. Dalam benaknya ia berbisik, "Aku masih khawatir."

Salah satu alasannya mungkin karena senyum Gin telah pergi—meski hanya sementara. Namun kenyataan sulit yang membuatnya tak berpikir untuk menikah—dengan Gin—lah yang menjadi satu alasan, tembok pemisah.

Saat Gin mengatakan akan meminta restu pada orang tua Rangiku, itu bahkan dirasakan Rangiku sebagai suatu perjuangan besar. Seperti mental prajurit yang akan pergi berperang.

#

Tigapuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Gin. Rangiku tidak lagi memandang langit maupun cincinnya. Bosan sudah pasti ia rasakan. Beberapa rombongan dari tempat ibadat di mana Gin berada sudah kembali melewati taman itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ke mana kau, Gin?" tanyanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Rangiku memandangi gerak jarum jam pada jam tangan bututnya.

Tik-tik-tik ...

"Huahahaha..."

Suara tawa bayi. Tapi bukan bayi sungguhan. Hanya suara dering tanda pesan yang diterima Rangiku di telepon genggamnya. Memang nada barusan—juga kokokan ayam—sedang merebak di kalangan masyarakat bawah.

Oops. Rangiku mengambil telepon genggamnya dalam kantong celana jins ketatnya. Semangatnya mengharapkan satu SMS dari sang kekasih ditandai dengam gerak ibu jarinya yang cekatan.

_'Bisa pulang sekarang, Ran? Aku kerepotan dan butuh bantuanmu.'_

Bukan satu pesan yang diharapkan ternyata. Hanya permintaan pulang dari sang ibunda, Retsu Unohana, wanita yang menjadi tonggak hidup Rangiku—dan beberapa anak yang lain—selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

"Bukan salahku, Gin. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampaikan padanya, aku pulang di menit ketigapuluh sejak kepergiannya," katanya pada bunga lili kuning di sebelah kirinya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah perlahan ke arah percabangan jalan. Berhenti sebentar, melongo ke sebelah selatan berharap ada yang berlari karena merasa bersalah membuat orang menunggu.

Tak ada ternyata.

Rangiku kembali berjalan, kali ini tidak sepelan langkah pertamanya. Ia pun sukses meninggalkan taman itu.

Memang masih lama sekali Gin kembali. Sepuluh menit lebih sedikit setelah kepergian Rangiku.

"Lah, ke mana dia?" Gin bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung; melongo ke semua penjuru taman dan berhenti pada bunga kuning di sebelah bangku taman. "Apa dia titip pesan padaku?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajahnya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu."

Ia berbalik arah, kembali ke jalannya, selatan.

"Sudahlah."

#

Suara tangis bayi bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Sementara suara keran air terus menyala. Rangiku datang menggendong satu balita yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

"Ibu di sini, Ran." Suara tersebut terdengar dari sumber suara aliran keran, dapur. "Bisa ke sini sebentar, Ran-chan?"

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama keluar." Rangiku meletakkan anak yang ia gendong di lantai, bergabung dengan dua bayi laki-laki yang sedang berlomba merusak mobil-mobilan.

"Ya, tak apa. Ibu memang harus bisa percaya pada pegawai."

"Maksudnya, ibu akan mencari pegawai, suster? Apa ibu yakin?" Rangiku menyusun piring-piring bersih pada tempatnya. Kemudian, mengambil kain lap membersihkan tetes kuah kari di meja makan.

"Yakin? Mungkin ini saatnya ibu harus yakin." Unohana mematikan keran air, lalu mengelap kedua tangannya, pada kain serbet warna hijau.

"Terpaksa? Oh, jangan terpaksa, bu! Aku masih bisa membantumu."

"Untuk saat ini, aku butuh bantuanmu, dan aku beruntung kau masih bisa membantuku," katanya, ia mengambil posisi duduk dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi untuk saat ke depan, kau tak bisa membantuku, ya, kan? Cincin itu buktinya." Telunjuknya sempurna mengarah ke jari manis Rangiku.

Rangiku tersentak dengan ucapan ibu pantinya itu. Ia ikut memandangi cincin manisnya dan berpikir, "Oops, aku lupa!"

#

Gin berjalan pada jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya ia di halaman luas rumahnya, kakinya berhenti melangkah. Bergetar sedikit kedua kakinya. Sampai seorang wanita berambut kuning pendek, memanggilnya, "Gin, kau sudah pulang. Aizen mencarimu dari tadi."

Gin belum beranjak, masih ingin bergerutu dalam hati. Niatnya memang ingin langsung menemui abangnya itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya, sekarang." Langkah kakinya dibuat pasti. Ia melewati wanita tadi, iparnya, dan masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

"Dari mana saja, Gin?" pria berambut cokelat itu bertanya. Gayanya sungguh menyebalkan seakan dengan senyumnya ia merendahkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Gin mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan tuanya, Aizen.

"Bicaralah." Aizen melipat kakinya, memiringkan posisi duduknya-tidak lagi berhadapan dengan adikknya.

"Aku ... sudah melamarnya." Gin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Pada dasarnya yang ia katakan bukan satu laporan, tapi pernyataan dengan harap tanggapan selanjutnya.

"Lalu?" Pertanyaan itu yang malah muncul. Sudah seharusnya Aizen tahu maksud perkataan Gin barusan; meminta restu. Bukankah tadi malam hal itu yang mereka bicarakan?

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tak menyukai wanita itu."

"Lagi, kaukatakan? Aku jadi ingin tertawa, lagi." Gin mengubah ekspresinya juga nada bicaranya. Dalam hatinya, ia sedang berusaha menyamarkan rasa kesalnya. Ia bergurau lagi, "Kau tak suka? Aku suka kok. Belum cukup?"

"Mulai tidak sopan ternyata. Seandainya kau tahu latar belakangmu, Gin." Aizen kini berdiri dan berniat pergi. Sebelum ia melewati pintu tengah, ia berkata, "Aku tak memberi restu."

#

"Ibu masih keberatan, anakku. Bahkan dia dari agama sebrang. Jujur ibu tak menyangka kau telah melangkah sejauh ini." Unohana memangku anak empat tahun berambut merah muda terang. Anak itu memandang Unohana dan Rangiku bergantian.

"Jujur, aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu senang dan menerimanya lamarannya begitu saja, tapi ... aku memang mencintainya, Bu."

"Ibu tidak berniat menahanmu. Tapi satu hal, pernikahanmu berarti dia masuk ke lingkungan kita, termasuk lingkup kepercayaan, bukan sebaliknya." Unohana mengambil posisi berdiri tegap di hadapan Rangiku, sambil menggendong anak tadi. "Ibu tak mau melihat kau berjalan ke sebrang meninggalkan tumpuanmu. Itu hal paling menyedihkan," lanjutnya lalu pergi.

Dari tempatnya, Rangiku masih bisa melihat punggung ibu pantinya itu, anak tadi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Unohana. Ekspresi sedih terlukis di wajah anak itu.

Rangiku menundukkan kepalanya setelah tatap kesedihan anak itu sukses menghilang. Bergumul, itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Dalam hatinya, dua suara saling bertentangan sedang mengkampanyekan diri mereka. Bujuk, rayu, dua partai itu seakan dipimpin Gin dan anak tadi. Ia benar-benar berada di titik kebimbangan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

#

"Mengapa aku tak memberi restu? Jelas aku menentang semua latar belakang wanita itu. Dia tidak satu keyakinan dengan kita, dan tinggal di panti." Aizen baru saja melepas kemejanya, dan sekarang mengenakan baju tidur-bukan piyama-kaos putih tipis.

"Padahal dia terlihat sangat mencintai wanita itu. Apa kau tak mau beri kesempatan?" Halibel, istri sang Aizen si penguasa, membujuk suaminya itu.

"Lihat ini. Aku berniat menunjukkan akte ini padanya. Itu solusi yang kuberikan." Aizen mengambil sebuah map warna ungu dari brankas kamarnya. Ia tunjukkan isinya pada sang istri.

Halibel terbelalak melihat segala bentuk tertulis itu. "Adopsi?"

"Bukan kesalahanku. Ayah yang dengan gegabah mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan itu."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya warna rambut kalian begitu ... berbeda." Halibel masih memegang kertas kopian itu. Matanya masih menulusuri tiap kata dari atas sampai bawah berulang-ulang.

"Juga mata." Aizen berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap menikmati hening malam dalam tidur.

#

"Aku sudah merasakan kejanggalan ini. Sudah jelas sekali kan? Kini tanpa restunya aku bisa segera menikahi Ran." Gin membawa ranselnya-penuh. Isinya sudah dapat ditebak, ia mau pergi.

"Lalu, ongkosmu?" Halibel bertanya menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Ia merogoh dompet cantiknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku punya tabungan," katanya sambil menunjukkan buku tabungannya.

"Oh, tapi terimalah ini."

"Tidak usah. Tapi, ... baiklah." Ia mengambil juga lembaran uang itu. Satu respons senyum manis sang Halibel diterima Gin setelahnya. "Kau kakak yang baik. Aku boleh minta fotokopiannya?"

"Niatku memang memberikannya. Ambilah satu." Halibel memberikan kertas yang diambil dari map ungu ditangannya. Selembar-fotokopian akte itu-diberikannya pada Gin.

"Terima kasih, ya. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Gin.

"Tunggu, Gin. Aku belum sampaikan hal terpenting." Tangannya menahan pundak Gin. "Jangan pindah agama, ya!"

#

Satu malam tak berbintang, hanya bulan cembung yang tidak malu menampilkan sinarnya. Beberapa lampu taman itu juga tidak terang sempurna, redup karena usia. Gin dan Rangiku ada di sana, dan hanya mereka yang tidak tidur dan menghabiskan waktu di taman ini.

"Besok aku ke pantimu," Gin mengutarakan maksudnya, langsung.

"Tinggal di sana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah dapat tempat tinggal sementara, kok. Aku hanya akan melamarmu besok." Entah mengapa suara Gin terdengar begitu syahdu dan miris. Keduanya memang duduk berdekatan di bangku yang sama, tapi seakan jauh karena tak tampak mesra seperti hari kemarin.

"Secepat itu, kah?" Bahkan Rangiku tampak memrotes dengan halus.

"Keberatan, kah?" Kali ini Gin mengulang nada yang sama dengan Rangiku.

"Jujur, Gin, Ibu belum memberi restu. Dia masih mempermasalahkan perbedaan … kita," jawabnya jujur.

"Aku juga memikirkannya."

"Aku tak mau memaksamu, tapi aku tidak bisa pindah ... agama."

"Aku juga." Murung, mereka berdua tampak murung setelah mendengar pengakuan masing-masing.

"Kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil, kita tidak bisa segera menikah, kecuali …,"

"Aku … keyakinanku, kau juga. Bagaimana?"

"Pengorbanan, Gin? Aku tahu, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Dan satu jalan bersama melepaskan semuanya. Aku tinggalkan panti, karena kau sudah pergi meniggalkan keluargamu. Kita pergi sekarang?" Rangiku beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bawa tasnya.

"Di desa yang jauh di sana, aku sudah pastikan rumah untuk tempat kita memulai yang baru." Gin menyusul langkah kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan taman itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, mungkin ini akan menjadi kali yang terakhir. Mereka mengambil keputusan yang berat. Gegabah? Keluarga, ya, yang satu mengaku bukan bagian asli, yang satunya lagi bahkan meninggalkan yang telah dianggap keluarga. Mereka meninggalkan semuanya. Bersama, satu alasan yang pasti.

Ooh, tunggu! Bahkan mereka melepaskan apa yang telah dikenakan sejak awal. Satu doa, bahkan ibadatnya, juga kalung salib dan bulan-bintang tadi. Selamat tinggal pada semua? Mereka memulai dengan satu yang kosong. Untuk menghapus perbedaan?

#

"Huahuahuahaa …"

Yang ini tangisan bayi sungguhan—bukan nada dering. Ada dua bayi dengan rupa sama, tidur di tempat yang mirip juga. Tangisan itu bercampur tawa bayi sebelahnya. Lucu.

Tampak wanita dengan wajah penuh suka, menggendong bayi yang menangis itu. "Diamlah, Hitsu sayang. Ibu lebih suka melihat tawamu," katanya.

"Berikan mainannya," suara berat itu lagi, suara suaminya. "Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin agak malam pulangnya. Panen besar!" lanjutnya. Pria berambut silver itu membawa karung beras, lebih dari satu.

"Aku tak mau menunggu, nanti kami menyusul ke ladang, ya? Bolehkan, kan?" Wanita itu menggendong Hitsu tadi, dan bayi yang satu di bawa dengan kereta bayi. "Hitsu, cium Ayah dulu, ya? Gaya, ayo, mana senyumnya?"

Keluarga bahagia di rumah yang sederhana. Rumah yang berada di puncak gunung. Tanah subur agak menjorok ke hutan, itulah lading yang dumaksud. Kisah mereka berlanjut di sana. Tanpa kalung salib, tanpa bulan bintang, seakan mereka hitam dan sama, kosong dan sama, putih dan sama.

**NO RELIGION**

**E.N.D**

A/N : Waduh, deadline selesai juga.

(ngerjain di hp nih. Kompi rusakkk.)

Review, yak. Masukkannya diterima.

Thankiezzz.

.

.

.

Sorry, jangan ada yang tersinggung dengan cerita saya ^^.


End file.
